Meet
by GalateeSakura
Summary: The supernovae have landed on Luffy's native island. How are they going to reach Sabaody island?


**CHAPTER 1 :**

* * *

Somewhere on a tropical island, there was a young girl with light blue hair looking just like the sky. She was sitting on a rock that was near a steep cliff, she heard a noise just as if an object was falling from the sky, so she lifted up her azure eyes towards the sky and she saw a light coming straight towards her. She took refuge into the forest that was behind her, when she heard the thud of something falling to the ground, that event created a mini shock wave.

A pile of dust has been created around the impact zone, the young girl followed the direction of the column of swirling dust that was above the treetops. After ten minutes walk she arrived to the impact point. We could see a silhouette through the dust, this silhouette finally found the exit then breathed a deep amount of fresh air. A young man with his hair on fire coughed in order to spit the amount of particles that he had inhaled, the young girl still stared at him but she was hidden behind a big tree near the forest's edge.

Then, another light crashed on the same spot as the first impact creating a bigger hole. Startling the two people that blenched together at the same time, the young man turned around to see who was in the hole. He recognized with a little struggle his lifetime foe, Trafalgar Law. Suddently, nine other lights crashed on the floor (On Trafalgar Law to be precise) making a mountain.

Kidd remained speechless.

While he was focused on the people in front of him, he has not seen the young woman walking towards him. After a few minutes walking through this blooming clearing, the young girl was finally reaching the young man with the hair on fire. But he was unfortunately too focused to notice her presence.

But little by litlle he felt something looking at him so he turned around to face the intruder, what made the young girl startle.

 **-AH !,** **shouted the girl** **.**

The supernova lokked at her like a petential ennemy whilewatching out, in case of a brutal gesture from her part so he told her with a bald and galcial tone :

 **-Who are you ?**

The blue girl took a few seconds before to regain consciousness because of the intervention of the devil's fruit holder, so she answered :

- **It's more to me to ask you that question ? What are you doing on my native island, mister Eustass Captain Kidd ? Moreover who is a supernova with a bonus exceeding a 100 million of Berry ! So?!**

Her face was going back and forth, between the guy in front of her and the mountain behind him. Kidd wanted to answer how they have landed here, but he was interrupted by his lifetime ennemy, aka Trafalgar Law. Even if the others are ennemies to the One Piece too, alone, the psychopath was a big adversary for him. He did not stop to compare himself to him, on those levels : sadism, strength, beauty, power, women and many other things...

 **-Can you please move your body and get off of mine, it would be very nice of you ! Because you're smothering me, I cannot breathe under you.** « He tried to be understood, or most of all heard »

The two who were safe were watching them without helping them to climb down of the huge human mountain, the first to climb down of it was the second hand of Kidd who's name was Killer or The Slaughterer. When they reached the bottom of the mountain, he removed the dust which was covering him coming from the ground of the blooming glade.

 **\- Captain, are you okay ?** « Asked Killer »

 **-Well ! I knew better days !** « Sighed Eustass »

 **-Yes ! By the way Kidd, can you tell me who is the person beside you ?** « Asked the blond guy »

 **-Her ?** « He pointed with his finger »

Killer made a head movement while he was starring at the young woman of twenty years, so Kidd kept his little monologue going on.

\- **I have no idea ! I was going to ask her the question when a stupid fellow interrupted me !** « He looked Law with dark eye under the mountain »

\- **Ask him while he is busy with the others.** « Killer said »

The unknown girl was keeping staring to the people who jumped of the moutain, she analysed each face, each details to figure out their names. Stubborn, she managed to put some names on the faces more or less easily, they were the pirates of the worse generation.

Her blue eyes stopped on a young guy with his straw hat on his head, she had a really fast grin on her face that no one noticed because they were talking or ready to jump. The fire looking hair supernova who was in front of her turned around again and asked her a second time with more softness than before.

 **-Who are you ?**

The ones who were helping the others to climb down stop themselves, turned around to see who was the stranger. In the hole only the death surgeon was missing, because he was struggling to move, smothered by the weight of the others.

 **\- Who are you ?** «They said in unison except Law, Killer and Luffy »

- **That's what I just said !** « Said Kidd hopelessly »

 **-Come on Tulipe, shut up now.** « Spat Law while going out of the hole with Zoro and Luffy's help »

- **You have a problem you psychopath of the sunday ?** « Tulipe blustered »

 **-Yes ! It's your fucking face that I hate, stupid Tulipe.** « Added Law »

A fight was going on between the two pirates, but it was stopped by a Bonney and her well done kick !

 **-Stop it right now douchebags with empty brains !** « Shouted the pink one »

Her attention was caught by the other women that looked at the scene with a smile. Luffy finally recognized the person in front of him because there had been several years that he has not seen her so he jumped on her and shouted :

 **-Sakura !**

The young girl stepped back because of the impact, and her body went backwards but she managed to recover her balance on time, so that she did not collapse.

 **-Do you know her ?** « Asked Zoro »

The straw hat man freed the girl, to answer to all the looks that were staring at them.

- **Of course ! Because it is my big sister !** « Say Luffy while looking at Sakura »

- **What?!** « Shouted the supernova reacting to the sentence of Monkey D »

The pirates were looking back and forth to the two family members, trying to find common features but nothing was striking their eyes.

 **-Wait ! Since when do you have a sister ?** « Asked the three swords swordsman »

 **-Since 17 years.** « Answered Luffy »

 **-So I bet you know this island ?**

Luffy was going to answer but his sister forestalled him, cause she had observed the conversation like the others.

 **-It is her natal island, mister Roronoa Zoro.** « She confessed »

 **-Right ! Do you have other siblings whom I do not know their existence ?** « Mumbled the swordsman »

The other ones were acting like televiewers busy to look back and forth to one then to the other, to the sister then to the brother and Zoro. This one was wondering serious questions about his captain.

* * *

I look at my brother who is staring at his second-hand man without a frown, but he had this smile that I know, the one that all D were showing when they were close to die. I wonder how long he would stay like this before giggling like an idiot, but the others were looking at us like if we were a freakshow. That is true, we have nothing in common, we look very different, I am used to this kind of thoughts, but I do not care their word do not worth a single penny.

For me, family is everything. I would do anything, I would give my life to protect them, to protect their happiness, calm and most of all to protect them from myself. Grandpa barely told me about it when I was 10 years old, he told me that my name was not Monkey D. He never wanted to tell me my true family name, but whatever I want to thank my parents for giving me birth.

Because without them, I will never have met this loving family. If can say so, looking to the fierce training that our grandpa gave to us, we sweat, shouted but in the end today it really helps us. Ah ! Luffy started to laugh, and Bonney asked him :

 **-What make you laugh like that ?**

I think that she does not know that it is in his nature to laugh, Zoro must know it cause he has not even moved or said something when he started to laugh.

- **My cards are telling me that my dear Luffy has in his family very important persons, like his brothers and the probability that I am wrong is weak. Right ?** « Asked him »

Looking closely this dear Basil Hawkins aka « The Wizard », he does not seem dangerous but he has a great bonus of 249 millions of Berries for hanging upon his head. I wonder what is the goal and use of his cross tattoo on his neck ? And his six others triangle tattoos very thin and stretched, upon his eyes ? To look older or to scare the others, I do not know.

Anyway, it gives him a zombie look, when you met him for the first time of your life. I know that he ate a devil fruit and that he love to use voodoo marionettes, I also noticed that he has always on him his predilection cards. Now that I am looking Basil and the others, they are almost all shirtless except from Law, Capone Bege, Apoo and Bonney.

 **-Shut up ! We don't care about your stupid probabilities … Wait ! What did you say the Voodoo ? That my captain had brothers, Luffy ?** « Reprimanded the supernova then turned towards his captain »

 **-Shi shi shi, Zoro. I have siblings but one of them died when I was 7 years old and the other is Portgas D Ace the second commanding officer of Barbe Blanche fleet.** « He said proudly while thinking to his brother Ace »

 **-You are telling us that your brother Ace is as strong as all of us together ?** « Asked X-Drake »

Let's talk about mister X-Drake, I know that he ate a devil fruit too and that he can turn himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I need to keep an attentive eye on him and on the others too of course ! He has a tattoo in the shape of an X on his torso, he is wearing a strange funny hat and he has a blindfold on his eyes.

What gives him the aspect of someone powerful. The blindfold on his eyes looks like he is wearing glasses. Oh ! He has a scar in a chape of a cross on his tchin, I would like to see him live action to compare his dangerosusness against his brother. Look ! He is wearing a sword on his belt.

\- **If you are all playing this game, I do not know if he would be strong enough but enough strong to kick you all and to give you the thrashing of your life.** « I had answered »

- **But, by the way, who are you ?!** « Asked Luffy »

Is he stupid or it is on purpose ? He is talking with them then he is asking them who they are. He could have thought of it earlier this idiot, I begin to laugh when I see all the faces that are making the supernovae when they are looking at him. They must have thought the same thing as me, but it is the second-hand of my stupid brother who is saying outloud what everyone is thinking.

 **-Seriously man, are you doing it on purpose ?** « Said Zoro hopelessly »

After resuming my emotions with an iron fist, Luffy asked :

 **-What bullshit did I say again ?**

Here you think :

 **-** ** _He is really stupid, that is unbelievable._**

Then I saw the others take a serious aspect, that does not surprise me because they are pirates of the worse generation that the whole world has known. Hawkins started hostilities, without forgetting to play with his cursed predilection cards.

 **-My name is Basil Hawkins, and I have a bonus of 249 Berries.** « He enumarated »

- **My name is Trafalgar Law, and I have a bonus of 200 mililions Berries.**

 **-My name is Jewelry Bonney, and I have a bonus of 140 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is Urouge, and I have a bonus of 108 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is Capone Bege, and I have a bonus of 138 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is X-Drake, and I have a bonus of 222 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is Killer, and I have a bonus of 162 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is SCRATCHMEN APOO, and I have a bonus of 192 millions Berries. Tchac tchac poom poom dzim poom !**

 **-Can you shut up with your stupid music, I cannot stand it anymore. My name is Eustass Captain Kidd, and I have a bonus of 315 millions Berries.**

To sum up, I am wholeheartedly with Bonney, moreover she has a devil fruit so great. On the other hand you must not get on her nerves or eating into her plate, like Luffy does. This stupid guy ! Well, our friend Kidd is, I do not know how to say it, very sexy and frightening at the same time. That is the same for his colleague named Trafalgar.

Now it is Killer turn, I do not know what to think about him except that he has a mask that is hiding his face. There are three others fellows left, that I do not really like that much. I think that they are the more terrible, I was talking about their physical aspect of course. Such a shame that I do not have any adhesive band, because Apoo is starting to get seriously on my nerves.

I see that I am not the only one in that case, judging by how Kidd is looking at him with, I can notice, horrible thoughts.

 **-My name is Zoro, and I have a bonus of 120 millions Berries.**

 **-My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I have a bonus of 300 millions Berries.**

I do not know how he manages to defend himself with three swords, he must be born with a talent for it. I saw others trying to do the same and it ended tragically for them, I sympathize and I encourage them to go on. He would be very famous and very dangerous for the current ruler of the throne, of the best swordsman in the world.

My brother Luffy will be I am sure, the next King Of Pirates. I notice that all supernovae are looking at me, ah ! They may want that I introduce myself too, I have no choice.

- **My name is Monkey D Sakura, and I have a bonus of 0 Berry.**

They all look at me like they were not used to my sense of humour, I think so !

 **-Do you know the sense of humour ?** « I asked them »

 **-Hum !**

I do not trust this day. Why ? It has been my fate to find them. Damn it ! They are talking again when I try to escape by stepping back little by little when the beautiful voice of my friend Bonney echoed in the valley.

 **-Where are you going ?**

I wanted to answer that :

 **-Where do you think I am going ? I am trying to go HOME.**

But I used my self-control in order to try not to get on her nerves so I answered :

 **I'm going home, but you can follow me if you want too. «** **I said while turning my back to him** **»**

I was walking towards the forest, when I heard noises of the steps of all my new friends but until when ?

* * *

-End-

* * *

Review ?


End file.
